Desventuras amorosas en Kadic
by CLE FAN 1
Summary: Cuidado: Contiene LEMON, YAOI Y YURI. Una frase tipica es "Los que se odian, enrealidad se aman" Asi que quise llevarlo a nivel Code Lyoko. Ya me entienden ajajja. No sean duros con los reviews ya que es mi primer Lemon. 2 Cositas: Laura es reintegrada al grupo y Sam es añadida al grupo. LOS 4 SON EL MISMO DÍA PERO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA J/Y; W/U; L/A y S/O.
1. Día Jerumi

**Día Jerumi (Jeremy y Yumi)**

XANA había lanzado un ataque, en ese momento Yumi y Jeremy estaban juntos, pero no podían comunicarse con el resto ya que el ataque de XANA era un bloqueo masivo de las líneas de teléfonos.

-Jeremy ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos avisarle a nadie, y no veo a los chicos desde la mañana.-Dijo Yumi

-!No lo sé! Vamos nosotros mismos.-Dijo Jeremy

-¿Tú también te virtualizaras?-Pregunto Yumi.

-No preguntes estupideces y vamos.-Dijo Jeremy.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr por las alcantarillas y llegaron a la fábrica. Jeremy, al igual que siempre, se puso al mando del superordenador y envió a Yumi al sector de las montañas. Pero apenas llego Yumi, la recibieron 7 avispones, cosa que al instante la desvirtualizaron.

-Se acabó. Si tenemos que ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos, lo haremos.-Dijo Yumi

-Bueno. Pero vamos de prisa.-Dijo Jeremy.

Los chicos llegaron a la academia y se dividieron para encontrarlos. Yumi fue a buscar a Ulrich y William. Jeremy por su parte, fue a buscar a Aelita y Laura. En el camino, Yumi se encontró a Odd con Sam, ella les pidió que vallan a la fábrica a esperarlos.

Yumi llego a la puerta de la habitación de Ulrich, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ahí estaban William y Ulrich, los dos estaban desnudos, follando y con sus cuerpos llenos de sudor. Podía verse claramente como Ulrich masturbaba a William mientras este le besaba y ambos gemían. Yumi no podía creer lo que veía ¿Era verdad? ¿O era una ilusión que se generó a base de la cantidad de mangas Yaoi que ella leía diariamente? A Yumi no se le fue la curiosidad, así que cerró la puerta silenciosamente y siguió espiándolos por la cerradura. Ahora ambos cambiaron de posición William estaba sentado encima del pene de Ulrich. Definitivamente en el momento en el que comenzó a retomarse la acción, Yumi decidió alejarse de allí. Se fue con cara de haber estar traumatizada.

Yumi buscaba a Jeremy por los pasillos de la academia, y se le ocurrió que podría estar en la habitación de Aelita, así que fue hacia allí. Cuando ella llego a la puerta de la habitación de Aelita, encontró a Jeremy en una posición firme y dura, parecía petrificado.

-¿Jeremy?!¿Jeremy?! ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Yumi con desesperación.

Jeremy no podía hablar del shock que tenía, así que le señalo a Yumi la habitación de Aelita, como queriendo decirle que entre. Así que Yumi abrió la puerta y se encontró con otra sorpresa inesperada.

Allí estaban Laura y Aelita, prácticamente igual que Ulrich y William. Estaban las dos besándose mientras Laura masajeaba las tetas de Aelita con una mano y le acariciaba su intimidad con la otra mano.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Yumi salió traumatizada de ahí y se llevó a Jeremy hasta su habitación. Cuando llegaron, ella cerró la puerta de la habitación de Jeremy y comenzó a desvestirse mientras le hacía un baile sensual a Jeremy:

-¿Que-Que-Que haces?-Pregunto Jeremy.

-Si ellos tienen su fiesta, Nosotros también. Ven y hazme lo mismo que ellos se hacían.-Dijo Yumi.

Son nuestros amigos.-Dijo Jeremy

-¿Y qué? Terminaron juntos porque fuimos cobardes y no nos declaramos ninguno de los dos.-Dijo Yumi

Jeremy quedo convencido por lo que dijo Yumi, así que primero comenzó besándola y acariciándola, luego el comenzó a desvestirse y bajo hasta la intimidad de Yumi y comenzó a acariciarla con su lengua. Yumi gemía de placer, nunca pensó que el cerebrito del grupo fuera la primera persona con la que haría...!Eso!

Yumi seguía gimiendo hasta que Jeremy se detuvo. Se preguntó que iba a hacer. Entonces Jeremy le abrió las piernas a Yumi para tener más comodidad y comenzó a entrar y salir de su amiga. Así siguieron por un par de minutos más, hasta que ambos quedaron cansados y se acostaron uno al lado de otro:

-Estuviste genial Yumi.-Dijo Jeremy.

-Y tu igual...Un momento ¿Y ODD Y SAM? Oh, no. Les dije que se fueran a la fábrica, deben de estar esperándonos.-Dijo Yumi.

_FIN_

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR_**

La idea original fue de Psycho Ulumi Fan, pero yo he cambiado algunas cosas.


	2. Día Willrich

**Día Willrich (William y Ulrich)**

Era un nuevo día en Kadic. Ulrich se despertó con buen ánimo de su cama, tenía pensada declararse a Yumi. Había comprado flores y una caja de bombones en forma de corazón. Había una inmensa variedad de gustos: Chocolate negro, blanco, amargo, con nueces, con cerezas y con almendras. Su espíritu estaba elevado, pero a la vez transpiro mientras dormía, es que no podía dejar de pensar en Yumi, así que despertó a Odd y ambos se fueron a las duchas. En el camino hablaron:

-Así que te declararas a Yumi ¿No, galanazo? –Dijo Odd, con su tono humorístico de siempre.

-Cállate, que si alguien escucha, me padecerás de aquí hasta China.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Espero que tengas todo lo necesario.-Dijo Odd.

-Sí, tengo de todo. Flores y bombones, espero que le gusten los bombones.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y qué hay de…de…? Emm. No sé cómo decirte.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? No me digas que…-Dijo Ulrich.

Odd se acerca al oído de Ulrich y le susurra:

-¿Tienes preservativos? Solo por si quieres tener una tarde especial con Yumi.-Dijo Odd.

-¡¿Estás Loco?! No tendré sexo con Yumi. No aun, solo quiero un cálido beso suyo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, más te vale. De seguro no querrás tener un Mini Ulrich. Por si quieres uno, busca en mi cajón. Tengo varios.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Y tú con quien los usas?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-Ya sabes… Tengo a Sam.-Dijo Odd.

-¿Ósea que ya no eres virgen?-Pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Qué te esperabas? Diviértete un poco ¿Qué pasaría si murieras hoy? –Dijo Odd.

-Tienes razón Odd. Muchas gracias amigo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-No es nada. Siempre estaré.-Dijo Odd.

Los dos amigos llegaron al baño. Se desvistieron y entraron a las duchas. Ulrich estaba centrado en pensar ¿Cómo le explico a Yumi lo que siento por ella? No sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado. Al igual que en cualquier internado, las duchas no tienen puertas o cortinas, por lo tanto, todos se ven desnudos con todos. En ese momento, entro William. Ulrich cuando vio el cuerpo musculoso y desarrollado de William quedo como colgando, quedo quieto un segundo; Prácticamente, se le cruzo un pensamiento ¿Y si en realidad le gustaba William y no Yumi? En ese momento se sintió confundido. Unos sentimientos y sensaciones extrañas recorrían su cuerpo y su mente. No pudo relajarse en la duchas, se sentía algo tenso y extraño. Se preguntaba si sería normal a esa edad.

Al salir de las duchas, tenían que ir a clases, pero Ulrich antes quería hacer una cosa. En ese entonces, Ulrich fue a buscar a William a su habitación. Cuando Ulrich golpeo la puerta, se encontró a William en ropa interior, parece que verlo así, provoco un estado de excitación en Ulrich:

-William…Debo hablar contigo.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué ocurre mi querido amigo?-Dijo William.

-Primero, no soy tu amigo. Segundo, es algo muy serio.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Pues dilo ¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto William.

-Solo quería decirte que… Creo que ya no me gusta Yumi.-Dijo Ulrich.

-¡¿Qué?! Pe…Pero ¿Por qué?-Pregunto William.

-Porque yo… Estoy enamorado de ti…-Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Pe…Pe…Que dices? ¿Estás loco?-Dijo William.

-Como veras… Entre nuestras peleas por Yumi, ninguno de los dos logra nada con ella. Paso mucho tiempo, y creo que ya me canse de esperar. –Dijo Ulrich.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo por esa estupidez?-Dijo William.

-¡No es una estupidez para mí! ¡Es serio! Además, hoy vi tu cuerpo… Esos abdominales marcados… Me atrajeron mucho…-Dijo Ulrich.

-Yo… Creo que también estoy enamorado de ti…-Dijo William.

-¿Tu…Enamorado de mí?-Dijo Ulrich.

-Justamente, por los mismos motivos que tu.-Dijo William.

En ese momento, Ulrich comenzó lentamente a quitarse su sudadera, y luego su playera. Mientras tanto, William se le acerco y este comenzó a darle besos en su boca y por todo su cuerpo. Después, William le bajo lentamente los pantalones a Ulrich, Ahora cambiaron los roles y Ulrich le besaba a William. Para variar las cosas, William comenzó a acariciar el pene de Ulrich, el largo un gran suspiro. Al parecer, le gustaba lo que hacía William. Mientras William seguía, Ulrich, comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a William, entre esas caricias, ambos se besaban con pasión, mientras uno recorría con su mano el cuerpo del otro. Durante cinco minutos, ambos siguieron así, entre besos y gemidos, mezclados con mucha, pero mucha pasión y amor entre ambos.

Ulrich ya se cansó de hacer eso, agarro de la mano a William y lo tumbo sobre el suelo. William se preguntaba qué era lo que quería hacer Ulrich, pero él se dio cuenta cuando este le quito la ropa interior, y comenzó a acariciar el pene de William, mientras lo recorría lentamente con su lengua. A William le provoco una sensación que nunca antes sintió en su vida, Mientras Ulrich seguía con su "lengua" William no podía contener ese placer que tenía sobre si, su temperatura corporal iba creciendo, y cada tanto largaba algún que otro suspiro. En ese entonces ya pasaron unos diez minutos, William estaba a punto de eyacular, así que decidió cambiar de pose con Ulrich. Ahora, William estaba lamiendo delicadamente el pene de Ulrich, Ahora era Ulrich el que no podía guardar nada, prácticamente, sus gemidos y suspiros eran algo fuertes y largos. En ese momento, el teléfono de Ulrich y William explota. William se preocupa por que sea un ataque de XANA, Pero Ulrich le dice que no se preocupe, que los demás podrán ir sin necesidad de ellos. Así que siguieron con la acción. Así siguieron durante unos 10 minutos más. Luego, pararon para descansar un rato. William no estaba satisfecho, quería mucho más. Así que agarro la mano de Ulrich y comenzó a frotarla lentamente por sus abdominales hasta que llego a su pene. Mientras William quedaba ahí parado, Ulrich estaba "jugando" con el pene de William, hasta que luego lo agarro firmemente y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, cada tanto aceleraba la velocidad y la disminuía nuevamente. Eso tan delicioso para William le provoco varios orgasmos, una otro tras otro. William le pedía a Ulrich que aumentara la velocidad mientras gemía intensamente y largaba suspiros muy profundos.

A Ulrich prácticamente le dio un calambre en la mano por lo rápido que masturbaba a William. En un momento, Ulrich sintió como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta. No pudo ver quien era, porque el cuerpo de William, que estaba empapado en sudor. En determinado momento, William eyaculo sobre el cuerpo de Ulrich, el ya no resistió por mucho tiempo más porque Ulrich iba demasiado rápido con la mano.

Ahora le tocaba a Ulrich sentir el inmenso placer que sintió William. William se levantó, estaba algo agitado, mejor dicho, muy agitado:

-William ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Pregunto Ulrich:

-Quiero…Quiero avanzar otro paso.-Dijo William.

-¿Pe…Pero…No tengo…?-Dijo Ulrich.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo William.

William saco de su cajón debajo de la cama, una caja de preservativos. Agarro uno y lentamente se lo puso en el pene de Ulrich. William ya se sentía listo, así que lentamente se fue acomodando sobre el pene de Ulrich. William quería que Ulrich disfrute lo mismo que el disfrutó, así que de a poco fue moviéndose e incrementando el ritmo hasta que Ulrich llego al clímax, Ulrich no pudo contener una inmensa cantidad de gemidos, estar en su lugar se sentía muy placentero. Mientras William seguía en lo suyo, agarro la cabeza de William y la bajo hasta la de él y ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras se acariciaban sus cuerpos.

William ya estaba cansado, así que bajo del lugar donde estaba y se tiró en el suelo, estaba exhausto. Ulrich se tiró detrás de él, y mientras se relajaban, ambos aun acariciaban su cuerpo mientras se hablaban, ambos con la voz agitada por toda la acción que tuvieron:

-Fue único e inolvidable.-Dijo Ulrich.

-Nunca olvidare este momento, fue genial.- Dijo William.

-Te amo William. - Dijo Ulrich.

- Y yo a ti.-Dijo William.

La escena termina con otro apasionado beso de ambos. Ulrich aun sospecha de que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Pero no piensa en eso, sino, en la mañana que tuvo con William, una loca desventura amorosa en Kadic.

_FIN._


	3. Día Laulita

_**No está listo todavía.**_


	4. Día Samodd

_**No esta listo todavía.**_


End file.
